Finding Himself
by hpfangirl1
Summary: Sirius Black has escaped once more! This time, he had escaped death. Yet now he's lost. He had lost himself. His memory is gone and doesn't know who he is. This is another new journey he travels on, a journey to... Find himself.


**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the Harry Potter series. In fact, J.K. Rowling does. But I think you guys all know that. **

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm working on my 2nd Fanfic. (Yes, this is only the 2nd time I've written a Fanfic my entire life). And this one's going to be about Sirius. So yeah, I hope you guys will like it and please review if you think this idea is worth continuing. (Right now, my plot bunnies are hiding and I need to find them. I'm sure that your encouragement will help, but constructive critism is also WELCOMED.) I'll try to update A.S.A.P, but my schedule is pretty full and the story isn't coming easily to me. Anyways, enough of my annoying ranting. On to the story!**

* * *

Sirius Black opened his eyes with a lot of effort, his lids heavy and sore. Darkness met his gray eyes. _Where am I? _He tried to recall what had happened, but the last thing he remembered was getting stunned by Bellatrix. Anything that had happened after that was replaced with a blank space. _I guess I'll figure out where I am, first. _Sirius felt as if he was suspended in liquid, yet he was not wet. Feeling blindly around him, his hand brushed against a hard barrier. He pushed against it with all his might, but it did not budge.

"It will not work." A whisper met his ears.

Whipping around, he reached his hands out, but met nothing. He couldn't see in the smothering black, but he could feel a presence around him. In fact, he could feel many presences around him.

"You're the first body to have fallen through," The whisper continued, "The rest of us are souls, forever trapped in this lonely, dark world. But we know that if you just use only strength, you will not be able to penetrate this wall. It recognizes any sign of humanity and ensnares it."

Sirius tensed up, _Me, Sirius Black? Nothing, nothing can trap Sirius Black! _He allowed himself to loosen up as he thought of an answer. _How can I do this? I'm stuck with a bunch of crazy souls and I can't see what the heck is going on. But… wait! They said it detects humanity. But I can change into a dog! It worked for the Dementors, maybe it'll work again. _Sirius closed his eyes and began changing. It was harder than usual, as if he was climbing out of quicksand, but the changes were slowly taking place. He felt an itching sensation all over him as fur began to sprout. His mouth and nose grew close together and started extending outward. His ears moved from the side of his head to the top just as his tail shot out. He felt his hands and feet become paws and he was done. As a dog, he bounded forward again with difficulty. It was harder to control his movements in the odd liquid when he was a huge dog. Resorting to swimming, he doggy-paddled back to the wall and butted his head against it. The wall did not give way, however, when he ran his paw over it, he felt a slight dent. Butting it again, the dent suddenly disappeared. Bewildered, he stopped and cocked his head, panting slightly. _How the heck is this going to work? _

"Sirius…"

Sirius' ears perked up as he heard his name being called.

"Sirius… I wish you were here."

Sirius almost yipped in joy when he heard his godson calling to him. _I've got to get through for him! __Harry, I'm coming! _With that, Sirius paddled back and rammed into the wall with all the force he had. The wall crumbled and he tumbled out onto the ground. Without meaning to, he turned back in human form. Light flooded his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind. _Where am I? And… **Who** am I? _

xxxxxx

"Sirius," Harry held up the repaired mirror that Sirius had given him before his death, "We won. The good side, I mean. Voldemort's dead. I bet you'd be proud of me if you were still here. Sirius… I just wish you were here." A tear dropped out of Harry's eye and splashed onto the mirror. Tenderly, he took the sleeve of his robe and wiped it off. Yelling in shock, he almost dropped the mirror. He thought he saw a gray eye, Sirius's gray eye, in the mirror. And at the same time, he heard his godfather's deep voice in his head, he heard Sirius tell him, "Harry, I'm coming!"


End file.
